In vivo three-dimensional mapping of biologic tissue and vasculature is a challenging proposition due to the highly-scattering and absorptive nature of biologic tissue. Some current methods have slow scanning speeds making in vivo three-dimensional imaging difficult. Some other techniques having faster scanning speeds are still lacking due to their inability to scan deeply into biologic tissue without producing overlapped images, requiring the use of invasive procedures to scan the tissue of interest. For example, in some cases, the skull must be removed or substantially thinned in order to scan deep brain vasculature. Moreover, techniques aimed at deeper imaging generally cannot provide deep imaging of tissue having moving material (e.g., blood flow). Therefore, methods to effectively image structure and/or tissue movement, such as blood flow, are of substantial clinical importance.